Pretty Bird
by The Nerd King
Summary: Hawkeye finally gets the guts to ask out Bobbi, and the two start a relationship. Only one hangup: they have to keep it secret! Clint & Bobbi shippers, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In this story, I delve more into one of my favorite pairings, Clint &amp; Bobbi. GOT IT? This is HAWKEYE &amp; MOCKINGBIRD! You, the Clintasha shipper just waiting to harp on my story, bug off.**

**Disclaimer****: All characters used here belong to Marvel, which belongs to-**

**Hawkeye: The devil company. I'm still reeling after what they did to me in that movie.**

**Percy Jackson: Hey, you had it easy. Did you see what happened to me?!**

**Author: You're not even in this movie. GET OUT!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hawkeye walked into Avengers Mansion.

"So," he said to himself, "so far today I've saved the city from Electro-amateur-I've ticked off Fury, and I've escaped Tony's boring conference about 'proper handling of our technology.' Hmmm...I suppose now would be a good time..."

He searched the mansion until he ran into Jan.

"Hey, Wasp," he said, "Do you know where Morse is?"

"That depends," smirked Wasp, with a knowing smile, "Why do ya want to know?"

The archer turned red. "I'm just curious."

The size-shifter giggled. "I think she's at the pool."

"Thanks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Clint came to the Avengers Mansion's pool, he immediately saw Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird, in a beach chair nearby.

"Hey, Bobbi," Clint said. "What, uh...what are ya doing?"

"Hey there, Hawkeye," she replied. "I'm just taking this chance to relax. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exactly give a lot of time off."

"Oh, right. Bucha stiffs."

The girl laughed. "Pretty much." She stood up. "Now, did you want to say something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah...I...uhhhh..." Clint tried to form words, but...he was a little distracted.

Bobbi was wearing only a white bikini and a pair of sunglasses.

_Geez, and I thought she looked good in the costume,_ the archer thought to himself. _Come on, Clint, you're an Avenger, and you're having so much trouble with some girl in a swimsuit_!

"Well, you see...I..."

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tapped her foot impatiently. "You gonna get there anytime this year, sport?"

"Bobbiwouldyoupleasegooutonadatewithme?"

"Come again?"

"Would you please go out with me, you know, on a date."

Bobbi stood there for a moment, gawking, her mouth parted in a surprised 'oh' shape.

She stood there for one second, two seconds, three...

"Oh...wow," she said, finally. "Um, sure. Why not? It could be fun. Where were you thinking of going?"

Hawkeye took a moment to register that, and then face palmed.

"I am such an idiot," he muttered.

Bobbi laughed. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

**The end.**

**Anyone think I should write a few more chapters? If so, please say so in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for asking me to continue this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Marvel, in my dreams.**

::::::::::::::::::

Once Bobbi had gotten dressed, they'd decided on a nice little diner nearby.

"So," said Bobbi as they waited for their meals to come, "Why was it so hard to just ask me out?"

"I, uh, you see..." Clint tried to explain, but had trouble. "You're hot, and I'm an imitation of Green Arrow in a purple outfit."

"Green Arrow?" she said, horrified. "What, just because you have a bow, you must be connected to Green Arrow?"

"I know, right? But I always get compared to him. Ah, well...he's a Justice Leager, he has a beautiful blonde girlfriend, and he has a cool beard."

"SO? When the Avengers offered you membership, you were willing to turnitem down! You didn't need them! Besides, I like you without a beard. And," she winked at him. "If you manage to pull off this date, you _might_ have a nice blond girlfriend."

"I'd enjoy that," he smirked.

A waiter came with their meals.

"Looks like the food's ready," said Clint.

"Nice to know, captain obvious."

Bobbi raised her glass. "To pulling off this date."

Clint lifted his cup. "Cheers."

:::::::::::::::

The date was perfect. When the two left the diner, Bobbi kissed Clint on the cheek.

"Today was great, Clint. Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, smiling.

Then he stopped smiling. "Oh no. I just thought of something. Tony doesn't like dating among the team. He barely handles Hank and Jan."

"Well then," Bobbi said, grinning, "We'll just have to keep this relationship our little secret."

"Can we do that?"

"'Course we can. After all, we were two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best spies."

"Yeah," said Clint, warming up to the idea, "Let's give it a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for continued support(and being the only one to ever review. Not that I'm bitter).**

T'Challa and Hulk were enjoying breakfast at Avengers Mansion when Clint walked into the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.

"Mornin', Panther, jolly green," he said cheerily, grabbing a peach from the counter and biting into it.

The Wakandan raised an eyebrow. "What is that phrase you westerners use again?" he said. "Oh, yes: _what the heck is up with you today?_"

"What," the archer replied defensively. "I can't start the day happy?"

"What happened while you and Mockingbird were gone yesterday?" asked Panther testily. "Since you returned, you've been undeniably happy."

"I already told you, nothing happened," said Hawkeye, counting on his skills as a spy and creeping a tone of embarrassment into his voice. "Not really. We thought we had detected an underground HYDRA base, turned out to be a gold mine, we humiliated ourselves and made some miners wet themselves."

Captain America, who Clint hadn't even noticed walk in, put his hand one the bowman's shoulder. "T'Challa, the captain said, "the Man's embarrassed enough as it is. You aren't exactly boosting his self-esteem. So, to use another American phrase: _bug_ off."

**(No, I don't have anything against Black Panther. This is an example of everyone's favorite Wakandan being more observant than his comrades.)**

"Thank you, Cap," Hawkeye said.

"No problem."

Bobbi stepped into the room. Panther noticed Hawkeye give off a small twitch when he saw her. Why? Unless...

_No, _the king thought to himself_, it can't be. She infiltrated and tricked us in the past. According to Clint, Black Widow actually kissed him! I must be misunderstanding...but what if I'm not?_

Panther leaned over to Hulk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he muttered_._

"Hawkeye must've looked stupid in that mine?" the green goliath replied.

"You are not."

::::::::::::::::::

"How was that diner yesterday? I've never been there before."

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard T'Challa's voice behind him in his bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded to know.

"Wondering how long your affections had gone beyond Mockingbird's costume. I know where you were yesterday."

"Aaagh, I knew it'd be harder to convince you than it was them."

"How long, Barton?"

"..."

"How long?"

"I've known the girl for years. We worked together on numerous occasions. But I would say it started during the whole HYDRA Island incident. I just couldn't believe that Bobbi-Fury's little spy-would disobey orders and choose to help me. And that's when I realized: Barbara Morse is incredible. And hot. C'mon, T'Challa, don't tell Stark. I really like her."

The sharpshooter made a pleading motion with his hands. "Please, Panther."

The catlike warrior thought for a moment.

"Are you sure she is right for you?" he asked finally.

"Heck yes!"

Panther sighed. "I suppose I could keep Tony off your scent."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: complications arise

**Note: I actually do like Black Widow as a character. However, I overall ship Clint &amp; Bobbi as a couple.**

"Hey, Clint!" Tony said, banging on the Avenger's door. "Your girlfriend's here to see you!"

_My __**girlfriend**__?_ Clint bolted out of bed, wondering how Tony found out. Then he realized that Tony might be referring to a different woman, simply mocking him by calling her his 'girlfriend'.

"Uhhh, who?" he called to Tony.

"Your spider-lady," he replied.

"'Spider-lady'?" Clint was confused at first, but suddenly he realized who Tony was talking about. "You mean NATASHA?!"

"No, I mean Tigra. Duh, Natasha! Now hurry up, you don't want to keep her waiting."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Natasha," Clint said awkwardly to his former partner. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to join the Avengers," the Black Widow replied.

::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, Bobbi was in her room, reading a book, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

T'Challa entered and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Okay with what?"

T'Challa's eyes narrowed. "You know what I'm talking about. Black Widow had a relationship with your boyfriend prior to her HYDRA mission for Fury."

(I am, of course, referencing the storyline that led to Hawkeye being arrested, quitting S.H.I.E.L.D., and joining the Avengers. Thanks for that, Natasha!)

"My... you know!?"

"I figured outi a while ago. I've been helping Clint."

"Well, I don't care if Natasha is here. I ain't the jealous type."

The king shrugged. "If you say so. Let us see how this goes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Clint walked over to Bobbi during breakfast and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahem...Mockingbird," he said, "I must speak to you about a possible breach in security."

"WHAT?!" shouted Cap. "Shouldn't we _all _be looking into that?"

"Hey, who're the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here?"

"I'll come with you," said Natasha.

"No, no, we can handle it. I just need a second opinion."

Bobbi stood and the two left the room.

::::::::::::::

There was no breach, of course. Clint dragged Bobbi to the Assembly room.

"I just want you to know-" he stopped and thought about something. "Hey, JARVIS, can you alert us if someone is coming near this room?"

"Of course, sir," the computer said.

"Thanks. So, Bobbi, I just-"

She kissed him.

"It's alright, Clint," she said. "If I thought you were still into her, I would have had JARVIS lock her out of her room. Or at least, tried to."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. I'm not the jealous type. I worked with Natasha. I'm not threatened by her."

At least, that's what she said_ audibly_. Inside, she was asking herself _"What's the fastest way to get her kicked off of the team?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Bobbi was sitting at the Mansion, bored out of her mind, when Ironman and Cap returned from a small mission, dragging Hawkeye between them.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" she shrieked, immediately feeling embarrassed about it and turning bright red. "Um, I mean...is he going to be okay?"

"Uhhh yeah," said Cap eyeing her oddly. "But his leg is badly wounded."

"Guys, I'm fine," Clint protested.

Of course, Cap wouldn't hear it, so he asked someone to examine Hawkeye's leg. Who was most knowledgable in this study?

You guessed it.

Black. Stinkin'. Widow.

Natasha had the archer set up on a table, much to poor Clint's humiliation. She poked at his leg, making small talk as she worked.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Oh, ya know," he replied, "saving the world and stuff tends to keep you from worrying about the small things in life."

Bobbi watched nearby, trying not to scowl. T'Challa stood nearby, his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"Done," Widow finally said.

Clint immediately jumped off the table, but had to steady himself.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Hey, Natasha!" Bobbi called, struggling to keep a false smile on her face, "can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," the spy replied, walking over to her.

Panther's eyes widened. "Barbara," he whispered, "don't do anything-"

Bobbi grabbed Natasha's arm and dragged her down a hallway.

"-rash. Oh, Clint, why did it have to be _her_?"

:::::::::::::::::::

Mockingbird threw Black Widow against the wall.

"What are you-?"

"Last time you were around Hawkeye, you ended up framing him, attacking him, and becoming a waking obsession of his for a while," Bobbi growled. "I don't care if it was undercover, you made him miserable! I've know him-worked side by side with him-countless times, and I don't want him to end up like that again!" At this point, she began to tear up. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to...to see him like that? Broken. Depressed. Scared to trust _anyone_. And I won't sit idly by and let it happen again. You can do your whole Black Widow thing, but leave Clint alone. Don't make him a pawn in your game again. Because if you do...you can be certain I won't let it go unpunished."

Bobbi silently left, leaving Natasha to her own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bobbi's Flashback:_

_"You wanted me, director Fury?" said Bobbi._

_"I did," he replied. "You wil be taking Agent Barton's place on the team."_

_Bobbi immediately considered the worst. "Is Clint okay?"_

_"He's fine, other than the fact he's in the vault. Barton is a double-agent working for HYDRA."_

_Hawkeye, a double-agent? That couldn't be! Not Clint!_

_"A-a double-agent. Are you sure?"_

_"He was found with a dozen HYDRA agents. You will now be functioning under the codename Mockingbird."_

_"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, director Fury. I could never replace Hawkeye."_

_"We need TWO main operatives for our missions, Agent Morse. With Hawkeye gone, you are our best replacement."_

_"What about Quake."_

_"Quake does not have the nessesary skills for this role. You do. An agent is waiting for you in the equipment room to give you the proper gear and your suit. The agent you insist on calling 'Twitchy'."_

_"I...I'll go see him now, director Fury."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why?" asked T'Challa when Bobbi had returned from her 'talk' with Natasha.

"I dunno...I just...I really messed up, didn't I, T'Challa?"

"You did."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose you should tell Clint about this."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Clint?" Bobbi murmered, coming into the archer's room.

"Yeah, Bobbi?"

"I, uh...I did something stupid today."

"Mm-hmm. Please specify."

"I, uh...threatened Natasha."

"..."

"It's just, after what she put you through-"

"Hahahahaha! Sounds like someone's jealous!"

Mockingbird's face was so red, a man suffering from colorblindness could see it. "Wha-who, me? No, no, I am not jealous, I'm not that type. I just care about you. After all the pain she caused you-"

"Yep. You're jealous."

"No, I'm not, I just-"

"Did you know Widow and I once went to France together?"

"Wait, what?"

"It was before Fury hired you. Natasha and I went on a mission. In Paris. Together. Seeing the sights as we punched bad guys in the face. She taught me how to speak French."

"Are-are you...hold on! Do you WANT me to be jealous?"

"Maybe. Are you jealous?"

"N-no!"

"I don't believe you."

"I am not-"

"I took her on the swan boats after the mission was over."

"Now, you're just being rediculous, sport. The Black Widow was NOT-"

"It was great."

"Will you just SHUT UP about you're date in Paris? You have a new girlfriend now, remember, sport? I'm right here! You're supposed to be making new memories with me! Enough about her!"

"You are so-"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

"That's what I thought, birdie."

"Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"A little? More than a little!"

"I hate you, sport."

"Love you too, birdie."


	8. Chapter 8

The Avengers were battling a group of AIM agents outside of Stark Tower.

Bobbi was, of course, in the front lines, taking down the criminals one by one.

"I'll admit something," laughed Hawkeye, shooting an agent in the chest, "these guys are pretty impressive...for a bunch of science geeks."

"Should I be offended?" asked Iron Man.

"I didn't mean to offend you at first, but now that I think about it...yeah, you could take it that way. But you're cool, T'Challa."

Meanwhile, an AIM scientist was in a small ship hovering above, looking at footage being sent to him from a small probe below, which was so tiny none of the Avengers noticed it.

The probe zoomed in on Mockingbird.

The scientist smiled. "She's perfect."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mockingbird laughed at the A.I.M. soldiers as she lept through their ranks, using her bo staff to smack her enemies into next week.

A soldier behind her raised his weapon. Hawkeye saw this, and tackled the soldier.

"You're welcome," he said, standing and brushing himself off.

"I knew he was there!" said Bobbi, still beating up A.I.M. goons as she spoke to her boyfriend. "I was...going to get him."

"Sure."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers yelled "I've recieved orders! Take Mockingbird!"

Five seconds later, that soldier took an electric arrow to the face.

"I don't think so," growled Hawkeye.

The scientist's ship above swooped down. A scientist dropped from the jet and lande behind Hawkeye, zapping him with a strange device that caused him to lose consciousness.

"CLINT!" Bobbi shrieked, running towards the archer. Another zap from the device quickly rendered her unconscious as well.

A cable came down from the ship. The scientist, carrying Mockingbird, grabbed onto it and it pulled him into the vehicle.

Panther looked up at the escaping ship. He knew that A.I.M.'s agents would be keeping the Avengers too busy for Iron Man, Thor or Ms. Marvel to go after it.

Mockingbird was on her own.

Clint was not going to be happy about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint opened his eyes. He was in the medical area.

Panther walked in. "Clint," he sighed in relief, "you're ok."

"T'Challa…what…?"

"You were knocked out in the fight with AIM."

"AIM?…BOBBI! Is she…"

T'Challa looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

The archer looked as if he'd just discovered a dead animal on his doorstep. "They took her? And you let them?"

"Trust me, we are doing everything we can to get her back."

Clint sighed. She was gone. She was actually gone. He hadn't been able to save her. Some hero he was.

"Do you…do you have any leads on where she might be?"

"We managed to capture a few AIM soldiers. We're trying to get some information out of them. I am so, so sorry, Clint. I wanted to save her, I did, I just…I couldn't. Forgive me."

"It's…it's cool, Panther. I just…it's frustrating. Knowing I've let her down. Not knowing where she is."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobbi didn't know where she was, either.

She woke up strapped to a chair, her weapons gone, scientists surrounding her.

"What-"

One of the scientists looked over at her. "Oh, you're awake. A little earlier than we predicted."

"W-what are you doing? What do you want with me?"

"Simple. You have no powers, no high-tech armor. Yet you still fight alongside the Avengers against the most terrifying villains. What gives you the strength? The courage, the drive? The spirit? We want to take your…essence-your skill, your personality-and program it into our soldiers, while leaving them with the high intelligence necessary to be part of AIM. We are using you to make an army. Think of it as an experiment. You are lucky enough to have been appointed as a variable."

"A variable. In your experiment. That may result in an army for AIM to conquer the world with. I should be so blessed."

"Oh, but that isn't all," the scientist cackled. "The thoughts of our most loyal soldiers will be transferred into you. Congratulations, Mockingbird: agent of AIM!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Clint…?"

It was Natasha. Clint had thought everyone else was asleep. He was researching AIM, trying to locate their base of operations-trying to locate Bobbi.

"It's late," said Widow. "You ought to get some rest."

"Yeah, well…I can't sleep."

The superspy sighed. "Well, as long as we're both up, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The woman moved next to Clint and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking…we had a good thing going for a while, when we were a couple, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness for framing you and betraying your trust, but if you want to, you know, hook up again, I bet we could date right under Stark's nose."

Clint's eyes widened. "You think we should get back together? Look, 'Tasha, I've already forgiven you for the HYDRA thing, and you're great, but-"

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

Natasha face palmed. "You're secretly dating Morse, aren't you? How could I not have seen it sooner? You're in love with Mockingbird!"

"Yeah, could you possibly be less noisy in this Mansion with a bunch of Avengers who don't know that in it?"

"Sorry," the female spy whispered. "And I'm sorry I asked you to get together again-"

"Don't worry about it."

"-But you still need some REST."

With that, Widow grabbed the archer by his arm and dragged him to his room.

"Alright, fine," he muttered.

Natasha was walking to her room when she heard Clint call "Nat!".

She turned. "What is it?"

"The day you arrived here, at the Mansion…"

"Yes?"

"Cap was totally checking you out."

The redhead smiled. "Good night, Clint."

"Night."

Clint sat on his bed for a while, looking at a photo from back in his SHIELD days. It was of himself, Natasha, and Bobbi together on the day Bobbi a few days after Bobbi had joined the team. An old friend of his, Phil Coulson, had taken it for him. The bowman was between the two women, his hand entwined in Natasha's, while Bobbi had her hand on his shoulder, her face slightly pink. Clint remembered he'd suggested she be in the photo with him and 'Tasha, and she'd felt a bit awkward about it.

_"Are you sure? I barely know you."_

_"You're part of the team now, Barbie, act like it."_

_"Don't call me Barbie. It's Bobbi."_

_"If you say so, Birdie."_

_"BOBBI. BOB. BEE. What's wrong with you, sport? Where'd you get 'birdie' from?"_

_"Sport? You know what, doesn't matter. My point is: you're one of us now. Embrace it."_

Clint remembered that like it was yesterday.

"I'm getting you back, Birdie," he muttered to himself. "I'm getting you back if it costs me my life."


	11. Chapter 11

"WE'VE LOCATED AIM!"

Clint's head snapped towards T'Challa. "Where!?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The facility was inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Really?" said Iron Man. "Abandoned warehouse? Cliche much?"

Hawkeye didn't care. He stormed into the warehouse. There were three soldiers in front of a large metal door who turned in suprise, but quickly recovered. Each pulled out a pair of battle staves and attacked.

Hawkeye detached his bow from its holding place. Normally, two or three smacks on the head with the bow would be enough to take out an AIM drone, no arrows even needed. But these soldiers were different. They nimbly lept out of the way of his swings. In seconds, the three had formed a circle around him.

"Um, guys?" muttered Hawkeye. "Assemble?"

Iron Man flew into the warehouse, blasting one of the soldiers with his unibeam. Widow joined in, blasting at another soldier with her bracelets.

"What the heck are the others doing?" the bowman asked. There were sounds like blaster fire coming from the entrance he'd just come through.

"When you rushed in, you triggered the automatic defenses," sighed Tony. "Great job."

"The automatic defenses don't activate until someone's already inside? That's a design fl-"

Hawkeye had taken his attention away from the remaining soldier, who had just punched him in the face. Angrily, Clint tried to punch him back, but the soldier was too fast for him. Meanwhile, the other two drones got over their temporary shock and attacked Iron Man and Black Widow.

Tony fired his repulsor rays at his opponent, but the soldier gracefully lept out of the way.

"What the-"

The drone flipped over Stark's head and poked him in the back with a stave. An electronic pulse traveled through the stave, shorting out Iron Man's armor.

At the same time, Natasha was discovering the true abilities of her enemy as well. The drone was as agile as she was, and was excelent in hand-to-hand combat.

Soon, all three Avengers were on their knees, AIM soldiers standing over them.

(Let it be noted: the AIM soldiers were also using high-tech gadgets.)

"This is wierd," muttered Iron Man. "AIM's using high-tech weaponry, like usual…"

"But their goons are also freakin' ninjas now to back up the tech!" growled Hawkeye. "How did this happen! Regular humans…with battle staves…who…are also…athletes…"

No! It couldn't be! They didn't…

One of the drones leaned in close to him, and said:

"Impressive, isn't it, sport?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shortly afterwards, in a different room, the Scientist Supreme was contacted.

"Sir, the Avengers attempted to break in. We and the automated defenses have subdued them."

"Not suprising," the SS replied. "Prepare them for more experiments. Our next will be on…the size-changer, Wasp, I think."

Behind him, Mockingbird was strapped to a table, her face contorted in pain, her thoughts muddled.

'_The Avengers?' _she thought_. 'Sweet! I'll be out of her soon. They'll bust me out, I'll kick the head beekeeper's butt, we'll all go back to the Mansion…'_

_…and I'll kill them in their sleep!_

_Wait, WHAT!? No! They're my friends! Hawkeye is my…Hawkeye…Hawkeye will be the first to die in the name of AIM! What, no! I don't want to kill him…or any of them…I mean, maybe I'm not huge on Stark or Natasha, but I don't want them dead…I don't…_

_…I serve the Advanced Idea Mechanics. The Avengers must die in the name of AIM!'_

As Bobbi Morse's mind was crushed before AIM, she made a physical whimpering sound, that the Scientist Supreme noticed.

"Oh, yes, mustn't forget you."

He contacted the drones in the holding area.

"Send Hawkeye to monitor room A12. There, he will be the first to face the new Barbara Morse, and he will be the first man to die before AIM's newest agent, the HUNTRESS!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: For those of you who don't know, "Huntress" was an alias Bobbi used prior to her time as Mockingbird.**

Hawkeye was unceremoniously tossed into a room by some AIM drones. It looked like the contents of the room had been removed in preparation of something. Clint guessed that something was him getting his butt whooped.

He heard the door close and lock behind him. Nothing to do now but wait.

Suddenly, a feminine cackle filled the room.

"I'm going to admit," said the archer, "I am kind of freaked out right now."

He felt something slam against his back, sending him toppling over himself. He looked to the scource of the blow, and his heart stopped.

"Mockingbird?"

Before him was the lovely Mockingbird…except her costume was now yellow and black instead of white and blackish-blue, and her eyes were bloodshot and filled with rage.

"Actually," she growled, "I'm called the Huntress."

"Oh, my gosh, Bobbi, what did they do to you?"

Instead of answering, 'Huntress' punched him in the stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said. "AIM has done nothing against me. They have only made me better! Wiser! Superior! And just so you know, my friends call me Bobbi. And you are not my friend."

She then proceeded to pull out her staff and beat the living tar out of Clint. Unfortunately, the AIM soldiers had taken away his weapons, and even if he had them, he couldn't attack Bobbi.

Hawkeye was absolutely helpless.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The other Avengers were trapped in the prison area. They were all together in one large cell, their weapons gone. Well, except for Vision, who was deactivated and carried away.

"Well, this stinks," said Tony, no longer in his armor.

"That was an understatement," muttered Yellowjacket.

"I hope Hawkeye's all right," said Cap.

Widow smiled supportively at him. "Don't worry," she said. "I worked with Clint for years. He's probably fine."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint was…not so fine.

"Huntress" had backed him into a corner. He looked into her eyes, but could see none of the cheery sparkle of Bobbi Morse. As far as he could tell, Mockingbird no longer existed.

"Bobbi…" he said. "Don't fight me. Please. I'm not your enemy."

Huntress smacked him with her staff.

He was out of options. At this point, Hawkeye was a dead man standing up.

Wait! He had an idea. He could use an old trick taught to him in his earliest SHIELD days! He only hoped Huntress wouldn't recognize it…and that there was enough of Bobbi left for this to work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huntress was enjoying her first mission. It wasn't every day you beat the crap out of an Avenger.

She smacked him again. His head slammed against a wall and he collapsed.

AIM's newest agent laughed. "Get up, Hawkeye, so I can knock you down again!"

He didn't move. It didn't look like he was breathing.

"Hawkeye, GET UP!"

No response.

"Hawkeye…?"

_My gosh,_ thought the Bobbi part of her mind, _did I kill him?_

_Bah! And I was just starting to have fun!_ thought the Huntress part of her mind.

"Good riddance," she muttered aloud, but she couldn't prevent a tear from forming in her eye.

_Stop! Stop crying!_ the Huntress part screamed at herself.

But the Mockingbird part fought its way to the surface again.

"Oh my gosh, Clint!" she screamed, running over to him. "I'm so sorry, Hawkeye."

She wept.

But then, she heard the best sound she would ever hear.

"Those tears for me, Birdie? That's nice."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

T'Challa, Tony and the others had searched their prison ten times over and found no evidence of any weakness they could use to escape.

Then they heard footsteps and people talking exitedly.

"We're almost there!"

"Great! Um...Again, I'm sorry-"

"Again, don't worry about it! I'm not mad about anything."

Hawkeye, Mockingbird (well, her costume was differently colored than normal, but it _looked_ like Mockingbird), and Vision appeared.

"Wait...How did you guys escape?" asked Tony.

Mockingbird looked embarrassed. "Well, um...AIM brainwashed me into becoming one of their agents, but Hawkeye saved me. Then we found the lab where Vision was being held and busted him out."

"And now, it's time to save all your butts...again," smirked Clint.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

After the Avengers were freed, they escaped and called in SHIELD to take down AIM.

"So..." said Wasp once everyone was together at Avengers Mansion, "Clint, how'd you save Bobbi?"

"I pretended to die."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm just glad we all made it out," said Tony relievedly.

Bobbi looked at Clint nervously. "Clint...do you think maybe we should tell him?"

"Tell me what?" asked Tony. "That you two are dating and think I don't know about it?"

"Wait, you...but how...?"

"Oh, come on! I'm a super-genius! I saw right through you...after a few days. Why would you try to hide that from me?"

"Well..." said Clint awkwardly, "we thought you were against dating teammates."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you made a proclamation about it a few weeks ago."

"Oh, right," Tony laughed nervously. "About that. See, it seemed like Carol was making advances towards me, and I...wanted a nice way to say I wasn't interested."

"Really? You have odd solutions to problems."

Miss Marvel seemed really annoyed be Tony's statement, so, of course, Tony ran to get his strongest armor (Not to fight her, but to shield himself. You do _not_ get Miss Marvel angry.).

Hawkeye and Mockingbird looked at each other adoringly.

"By the way, sorry about trying to kill you, Sport."

"Forget about it, Birdie."

Yellowjacket sighed. "Get a room, you two," he scoffed.

Wasp nudged him. "Remember our deal?" she smirked. "You owe me."

T'Challa smiled. "How much money do you owe her, exactly?" he asked.

"A lot of money," Hank replied.

"How much exactly?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Vision seemed confused. "Why does Yellowjackets owe the Wasp money?"

"Have someone else explain it to ya, Viz," said Clint. "I'm gonna get some dinner with my gal."

Bobbi smiled. "I'd like that."

**The End.**


End file.
